Island To Island
by KateHinkley
Summary: The castaways are rescued by a woman from the Professor's past.
1. Chapter 1

Island To Island

The castaways are eventually rescued by a woman from the Professor's past.

Disclaimer: Characters from Gilligan's Island are property of Sherwood Schwartz. The only character I own is Kate Barrow.

It was a typical day on the island, The Professor was working on an experiment, The Howells were sitting in their lounges, drinking tropical drinks while Mary Ann did the laundry with Ginger's help. Down at the lagoon, The Skipper and Gilligan were fishing. Then they saw it. A motorboat was approaching them, with a dark-haired, sun burnt woman steering it.

She looked beat and forlorn, and generally not well. After she turned off the motor. They ran to the boat once they realized they weren't dreaming the whole thing. Gilligan anchored the boat and Skipper helped the young woman over to land where she passed out immediately.

Skipper ordered Gilligan to get the Professor. "You better hurry Gilligan." He warned the first mate.

Gilligan ran as fast as his legs could take him until got to camp. "Professor! Professor!" He bellowed.

Roy Hinkley stepped out of his hut and tried to calm the boy down. "Gilligan, take a couple of deep breaths and calm down. The young first mate did just that and was able to talk calmly.

"Good. Now, tell me what has you riled up." The professor inquired. "Skipper needs you by the lagoon, there's a woman and a speed boat and she passed out on the sand and she looks pretty bad off!" Gilligan spilled his guts. The professor thought maybe the heat was getting to the young man but if the Skipper sent him then it must be true. "Gilligan, go back to the lagoon, tell the Skipper to start cooling her off with damp clean cloths. Here, use these. I'll grab my medical bag and be right there."

Gilligan took the cloths and ran as fast as he could. When he came back, the woman was starting to come around. He handed Jonas Grumby the cloths and relayed the instructions given to him by the professor. Gilligan dampened them and handed them to the Skipper who placed them on the woman's forehead.

The Professor arrived just as she opened her eyes. She saw him first and thought she was dreaming. She remembered him to be the most handsomest man she ever knew and when she heard about him on the news. She thought she'd never see those bright blue eyes again. "R...Roy...is...is that you?" She asked weakly.

He stopped cold in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. "Kate...Kate Barrow? Is that really you?" He asked warily. "Yes...It is" She could barely answer him. He hurried over to her and they locked eyes. "What on earth are you doing here?" Roy asked her softly. "It's a long story. I'm just glad I found you...I need you." she barely said above a whisper. "I'm here...You're going to be alright Sweetheart...I'm right here."

He carefully took her in his arms and comforted her, gently stroking her raven hair looking into her sad, hazel eyes. He couldn't begin to imagine what happened to her back home but now was not the time to ask. He simply carried her off to his hut where she could rest and he could keep a close watch on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The castaways are the property of Sherwood Schwartz. I own Kate Barrow.

To say Ginger, Mary Ann and the Howells were surprised to see the professor carry a strange woman into his hut would be an understatement.

They really didn't know what to make of it . "What on earth is going on?" Mrs. Howell queried. "I don't really know Lovey but I've never seen that lad move so fast. I do wonder who the woman was." He said as he sipped his Mai Tai.

Ginger's nose was out of joint but she decided against jumping to any conclusions and acting hastily. That would only drive the object of her desire further away. There had to be a logical explanation for what they saw and she was going to be the first to find out.

"I think i'll go see if the professor needs my assistance." She walked over to his hut and glanced through his window where she could get a better look at the mystery woman. She had to fight off a gasp when she took in the woman's very ill appearance. Any feelings of jealousy or resentment would have to be put aside, for now.

She knocked on his door and he opened it. Professor? Is everything okay? Do you need any help? " She offered.

"Thank you Ginger. Actually, you could be of assistance. I need to go out and look for a plant called Aloe Vera. You see, the jelly inside will help to soothe sunburns. If you could sit with Kate and make sure she keeps drinking and just keep her company until I get back with this plant and more water, I'd really appreciate it." He requested with a smile.

"Of course, that's why I came here, to help." She reminded him. You go do what you need to do. I'll take good care of her." Ginger falsely assured him in her trademark seductive tone.

He thanked her and promised to do something for her in return. All she had to do was name it. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." She promised him. "Thanks again Ginger!" he called out as he hurried into the jungle.

She sauntered over to the ailing woman. She really had the best of intentions. However, they were starting to wane. Who was this woman? Why of all the islands in the South Pacific did she have to end up on this one. Most importantly, who was she to the professor? She wanted answers and answers she would get.

Kate Barrow started to stir. "Roy?" she called out barely above a whisper. She cleared her throat and tried it a little louder. "Roy!?" That was a bad idea and she regretted it immediately when it made her cough. Ginger grabbed a cup of water and helped Kate drink from it.

"Easy honey. Here, try using this straw." She put it to the young woman's lips and she began drinking. When she was done, Kate put her head back down and Ginger replaced the compress with a new one. "There, that's better. " Soothed the movie star.

"The professor, well Roy, went to get some more water and aloe for your sunburn. He'll be back, don't worry. " Ginger assured her. She could feel the woman reaching for her hand. Ginger found herself feeling horrible for the woman. She tried to fight it but her conscience wouldn't let her. She held the woman's hand and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Meanwhile, the Skipper joined his friend in the jungle. He collected the water while the professor gathered the necessary plants.

"I guess you're all wondering how I know this woman?" Roy Hinkley spoke first. Skipper didn't want to pry but he was very curious. "Well, we have be wondering but we didn't want to pry into your personal life." He admitted.

Roy smiled at thoughtfulness of his friend and thanked him. He stopped collecting plants and sat back against a palm tree, wiping his brow with is sleeve. He sighed and warm smile spread across his lips when he thought of her.

"Kate and I lived next door to each other in the same apartment building in California. We both worked in the same department at USC. She had just transferred out west from a university back East and she was feeling horribly homesick. I couldn't bear to see her so sad and I took her out to dinner and a walk on the beach at sunset. Before, I knew it, I was falling in love." He added with a heavy sigh and a dreamy look in his eyes.

He confessed that after the last woman used him to further her career and broke his heart, he vowed never to let himself feel anything for any woman again. Then Kate came into his life and his heart melted for her.

The old sailor smiled at him and said "Well Professor, It looks like you're getting another chance. He patted the scholar on the back and they headed back to camp with the necessary supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They inspire me to keep writing_

_So far, Ginger is able to let her conscience guide her but how long will it last?_

_My Staycation starts after work this Friday so I don't know how often I'll be updating during that time. _

Disclaimer: Castaways are property of Sherwood Schwartz, I own Kate Barrow.

They arrived back at camp and headed to the Professor's hut. What the scholar overheard made his blood run cold. Kate revealed, to a horrified Ginger, her intention for finding a deserted island.

"My parents are gone and my sister and her kids have lives of their own. I can't burden them. It wouldn't be right... They deserve happiness. I would just be in the way. Until now, I thought the only man I ever loved was taken from me as well. Still, he has a new life with new friends and he has you. He doesn't need me to worry about. I've caused enough trouble already."

Ginger could feel the last of the green-eyed monster exiting her soul. She could empathize with Kate. She understood how much it hurts to lose your parents and she would find time to share that with Kate but not now. It wasn't the right time.

"Please don't give up. Stay strong. You are not a burden to anybody." She spoke quietly while patting and rubbing the woman's hand. Kate closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Roy quietly entered the hut and Ginger looked over her shoulder at him. Ginger gently rested Kate's hand at her side and quietly got up. She walked over to him, put her hand on his shoulder and said "Talk to her. She needs to know how you really feel about her." She quietly walked out of his hut.

He went about preparing the first aid ointment and pouring water into the barrel by the door.

Roy looked over at her and sighed. How could she not know how he felt about her?

What scared him most was what she would have done had she found a deserted island. Would it be quick or would she let herself waste away, slowly and agonizingly. He wondered if she brought her medication with her at all. He wondered what she did bring with her.

He stepped outside quickly and called Skipper and Gilligan over to his hut.

"Would you both mind going down to her boat and bringing back her bags?"

He requested of his friends. "I really don't want to leave her right now."

Without saying anything, Roy's eyes shown great worry.

A raspy voice behind them broke up their conversation. "I'd rather get my own things. Besides, I need get up and move around." She hesitated for a moment and continued. "Roy, would you come with me?" She asked as she peered up at his bright blue eyes. He smiled at her and replied.

"Do you honestly think I would let you go alone?"

He offered her his arm and they walked to the lagoon. They stopped to rest a couple times when Kate felt winded. Despite her insistence to press on, he made her rest. "I can keep moving. I need to keep moving." She was adamant.

"No! You need to rest." He insisted. "No! I need to get this done so we can get you and others back home!" They were both surprised at her tone. "Why are you yelling at me?" He asked calmly. "I'm sorry. Let's just get this done. Okay?"

She stood up too fast and regretted it immediately as she felt her knees buckle. Fortunately, he was there to catch her. "Kate! You are in no condition to do this right now. It's very hot out and you are weak from dehydration." He cautioned her against pushing herself any further.

Kate wasn't hearing it. "I have to get this done. I'll be fine." She was up and off in the direction of the boat. She left him sitting there wondering what got into her. He remembered her to be determined and tough but not to this degree. She was being downright stubborn and it was starting to make him angry.

She reached the boat and climbed aboard. She was not going to rest until her task was complete.

She started throwing things to shore, minus the life jackets. He arrived in time to find her off the boat and gathering her things. "If you want to help, grab those boxes of food!" she ordered as she stomped toward camp.

Roy was left to wonder why she was so angry at him all of a sudden. He knew she was in turmoil but he didn't like her taking it out on him. He was sitting quietly trying to figure it all out.

She walked over to him, dropping the box of food, on his foot, it wasn't heavy but it still hurt.

There in front of him she stood, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Well are you going to help or not." She growled. Kate paused and then whipped around "Oh Forget it!" She shouted as she threw her hands up in the air. She proceeded to storm off until she felt herself being swept off her feet.

Before she knew what happened, Roy had picked her up and set her down on a crate. They were face to face. He had enough and couldn't contain his anger or his frustration either.

"That is enough! Listen, I get that you're feeling miserable and you're obviously upset about something but damnit! Don't take it out on me!" He was afraid to let go of her. He knew she would run from him if he did. She surprised by his loss of temper. She had never been the target of it. She was speechless.

Roy took a deep breath and sighed. He pulled a crate over and sat next to her. He turned her to face him. "Kate...look, I'm sorry I had to lose my temper with you. I don't know what's wrong with you or what has you so upset but I'd really like you to confide in me."

He took her face in his hands. Please honey; just tell me what's wrong. He leaned in gently pressed his lips against hers, for a sweet romantic kiss. They slowly pulled apart and he told her "Kate, I love you. How could you even think for one second that I didn't?" he asked as he brushed a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Yay, I'm on vacation. I might try to fit a chapter or two here and there. I'm not_

_promising anything though. Again, Thank you for the wonderful reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the castaways. They are property of Sherwood Schwartz. _

_I do own Kate Barrow. _

"You love me?" Kate couldn't believe it. After all these years. He still loved her. "What about the lady that was taking care of me. Ginger is it? What about her?" She got up and walked over to the water.

"If you're involved with her, I am not stand in the way." She informed him, crossing her arms,

looking out over the water.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and it made her feel safe. "This feels good, I like it."

she confessed. Roy smiled and held her close. "I'm all yours, my dear, I belong to nobody but you. I never had any romantic feelings towards Ginger or Mary Ann, I consider them my dear friends just like The Howells, Skipper and Gilligan." he assured her.

He turned her to face him. "I never stopped loving you." He expressed to her. Kate wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I never stopped loving you either. I'm so glad I found you. After my parents died and everything settled down I needed to get away from everyone. I never gave up on you Roy. In my heart, I refused to believe you were gone."

He held her close as he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss that deepened as their passion

grew. When they pulled away, he asked her. "Do you have something for me in one of those bags?"

"Hey, If I learned one thing from the Girl Scouts, it is to be prepared." He smirked at her and said

"You were never in the girl scouts." She smiled and said "No but I buy their cookies every year."

They laughed "Oh I see, subliminal messages through baked goods, I like it." He kidded.

She went into one of her bags and dumped out several boxes of condoms. His eyes went as big as

saucers. "Oh my god, Honey...I think one will do." he replied with a laugh. They decided that they

both needed a cold shower for now. In a few days, when she was better rested. He would take her to

the other side of the Island where they would have more privacy.

Of course, after looking into each others eyes. They knew that they couldn't wait any longer.

After slowly undressing each other, kissing, deeply and passionately, Roy prepared himself before it

could go any further and then proceeded to shower her with kisses, caressing her body, taking great

care in making sure she was ready for him. It had been a long time for them. They had to get used to

each others bodies again and they enjoyed rediscovering each others sweet spots. What started out slow, gentle lovemaking, became intense, urgent as they reached that critical moment.

The sight of his beautiful, well built form, glistened with sweat. She rolled him over so that she was on top causing him to tilt his head way back, supported by her hand., starting underneath his chin, slowly worked her way down to the lea of his neck – her favorite spot. She spent extra time there before moving back up to his lips before he was back on top of her again, bucking like a wild stallion against her. They cried out together as they reached euphoria, each pleasured equally. Collapsing back onto the sand. He pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"You okay?" Roy asked as he stroked her hair while rubbing her back in lazy circles. "Mm mm...wonderful." Kate purred as she closed her eyes. They fell asleep, feeling completely blissful in each others arms. Little did they know, the others had heard their romantic encounter from camp.

They made a point to avoid the lagoon for the time being as well as eye contact with the lovebirds.

Ginger and Mary Ann couldn't stop giggling. The Skipper kept dropping his hammer and had turned a lovely shade of red. Gilligan ran to a nearby cave to try and forget what he heard. The Howells were quite surprised that the Professor knew how to love a woman like that. Despite the fact that it was in appropriate, they were happy for him and would overlook this and future indiscretions.

"Heavens, Lovey, It's a good thing that lad doesn't work on Wall Street, I don't think I can handle the competition." Thurston declared. She gave his arm a squeeze and told him. "Don't worry dear, You'll always be my Wolf of Wall Street."

Kate and Roy woke up to Gilligan's voice, calling out to them. He quickly covered his eyes when he accidentally caught a glimpse of them. "Uh, Uh...Dinner is ready, we're having seafood salad for dinner. Mary Ann and Ginger made in honor of Miss Barrow." He said quickly before running back to camp, This made the couple burst out laughing.

When they arrived for the feast, everyone had applauded them. It was now Roy and Kate's who were beat red from embarrassment. They sat down next to each other and dissolved into fits of laughter. Soon the others joined them. Nobody felt ill at ease with each other. They had relaxed and had a wonderful evening of music, laughter and conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Well, I hope the previous chapter didn't melt any monitors. I'm going to apologize for the formatting of my stories. I don't understand what happens to my chapters when I post them. I don't know what i'm doing wrong. Enjoy the wedding and thanks for the wonderful reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I only own Kate Barrow. The castaways are property of Sherwood Schwartz. _

A few days had passed and it was time to prepare for the return to civilization. Roy and The Skipper went down to Kate's boat to radio for help. When they heard a voice answer them at the other end of the radio, you could have knocked them over with a feather.

Skipper gave them the coordinates of the island and were promised rescue in a couple of days. That would give the group time to pack their belongings and meet their rescuers at the lagoon.

That evening, they had a feast with the food that Kate had brought with her.

Hamburgers, Hot dogs, steak, you name it. The skipper proposed a toast to her..

"To Kate Barrow, If it hadn't been for you, we'd never get back to civilization. You truly are an

Angel on The Island." She blushed as everyone toasted her. They all encouraged her to make a speech.

Kate stood up and started to speak. "I really don't know what to say except, Thank you. Thank you all for accepting me as one of the family. Especially, Ginger for taking good care of me in Roy's brief absence. Of course, Roy, I don't even know where to start so I'll just say that I love you and I never want to leave your side again."

Roy Hinkley had a smile, a mile wide on his lips. He had been working on a surprise for Kate while she and everyone slept at night. Finally, it was time to reveal it. He got down on one knee and took Kate's hands in his.

"Kate, honey, I never thought i'd get to see you again but here you are. We have a lot of lost time to make up for and a lot of memories to create. I'd love nothing more than to do that as husband and wife. Would you marry me?" He asked as he peered up at her with those bright blue expressive eyes.

Her sparkling hazel eyes looking back at him, equally expressive. Roy knew the answer before she said anything but he wanted to hear the words. She was grinning from ear to ear as she replied "Yes, Of course I will. I love you will all my heart."

He placed the homemade ring on her finger and she couldn't get over it. She was speechless. All she could do was wrap her arms around him and cried tears of joy. He held her and shed his own joyful tears. They slowly pulled apart and faced their family.

"Skipper, would you perform the ceremony?" Roy requested. The old navy man had a smile a mile wide and told them that it would be an honor. Of course, they would make it official when they got back to the states.

The next day was spent preparing for the ceremony and dinner. At sunset, the couple stood on the beach infront of Skipper who married them to each other. They wrote vows to each other.

_You are my everything You are my lover and my teacher,  
You are my model and my accomplice,  
And you are my true counterpart.  
I will love you, hold you and honor you,  
I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you,  
In health and sickness,  
Through sorrow and success,  
For all the days of my life." _

It was time for the rings. Gilligan handed Roy Kate's ring and Ginger handed Kate Roy's ring.

Jonas Grumby continued.

_Roy Matthew Hinkley, do you take this Katherine Alice Barrow_

_to be your wife this day and forever after?_

He smiled at Kate and said "I do" his eyes brimming with tears of joy.

_Katherine Alice Barrow do you take Roy Matthew Hinkley_

_to be your husband this day and forever after?_

She smiled back at Roy and said "I do" eyes equally brimming with tears of joy.

At the Skipper's prompt, they placed the rings on each other's fingers.

_Then by the power invested in me_

_I now pronounce you_

_Husband and Wife. _

_The bride and groom may now kiss. _

Roy and Kate Hinkley embraced and kissed a kiss longer than Skinny Mulligan and Florence Oppenheimer when their braces stuck together and even longer than Roy and Ginger when they were making the silent movie fiasco directed by Thurston Howell.

The castaways surprised the newlyweds with a love nest in a nearby cave that was decorated with flowers and candles, a picnic dinner was prepared and waiting for them when they well as a double bed strewn with tropical flowers, surrounded by candles.

When they were finally alone in their makeshift honeymoon suite, they didn't waste any time.

Kate had brought along her transistor radio and they danced and made love to James Taylor, Carly Simon and Roberta Flack and it lasted all evening. It was sweet turning into passionate and hungry. Afterward, they collapsed on their wedding bed, glistening with sweat, positively glowing.

When they got their strength, they decided to take a midnight bath in a nearby waterfall where their lovemaking started all over again. When they were done, they went back enjoyed their picnic dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Rescue Day folks, Hope you enjoyed the wedding. I think there may be a couple more chapters. I have to admit, I'm starting to suffer from a serious case of writers block. I'm hoping the formatting doesn't get screwed up. We shall see._

_Disclaimer: I only own Kate Barrow. The castaways are property of Sherwood Schwartz._

The dawn of a new day. Roy was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at his lovely sweeping bride and smiled. It was still early and his plan was to go back to camp and make them a romantic breakfast but Maryann and Ginger beat him to it.

He saw them approaching with a tray of food and greeted them. This is so sweet of you both but you didn't have to go through all this trouble. He said as he took the tray from Maryann. Don't be silly, we wanted to do this for you. It's one of you. r presents. Ginger informed him.

He couldn't help but smile. Well thank you both very much. I know Kate will be thrilled to wake up to this feast. He said before they went back to the camp.

Roy put the tray down in the cave and knelt down beside his sleeping wife. He gently shook her as he softly spoke. Kate, honey...It's time to wake up. She mumbled something incoherent and he chuckled. C'mon Sleepyhead, rise and shine. he cooed as he gently rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

Kate turned to him and smiled. Morning Darling He sat beside her, allowing her to rest her head on his lap. Mmmm...this feels nice she purred, attempting to go back to sleep. Hey, c'mon, now, no more sleeping. We have a delicious breakfast waiting for us. He informed her while stroking her soft black hair..

Groggily, she protested Aww...c'mon Mom, five more minutes. Kate pleaded. Honey...I really think... he stopped in mid-sentence and continued Mom?...Seriously?...C'mon get up. We have to eat and get our things together. Those rescue boats will be here soon. He reminded her.

Kate hesitantly got up and dressed. They sat at the table and enjoyed breakfast. After they finished, they gathered up their belongings, cleaned up the cave and joined the others at the lagoon. Their belongings packed up for them and loaded on the motorboat. It was decided that the Skipper and Gilligan would ride back on the motorboat with the Hinkleys.

Everyone had mixed emotions when The Coast Guard arrived to bring them home. They were glad to be getting back to civilization but they knew they would miss the island that became home to them. The Howells vowed to come back and build a vacation home for themselves and their island family. It would be available to anybody who wanted to use it.

It was time to go, Everyone boarded the ships and motorboat and they set a course for home. Kate sat quietly, watching the island grow smaller. Roy could tell she was anxious about something. He remembered that look just before they met each other's families.

He decided the best thing to do was to wrap his arms around her. "I love you Honey, Everything will be alright." he reassured her. She just held on to him as they got closer to the mainland. "I wish I could believe that." She confided in him. "I'll just be glad when we're all on land again." She admitted.

When they finally arrived and disembarked the sea vessels, it was all they could do refrain themselves from kissing the black top. They were so relieved and happy to be back in civilization. Until, reality sank in. They would be going their separate ways. Some would go back to their old lives, some would start new ones but in different parts of the country - For now.

After the fanfare died down, the castaways were chauffeured to the airport, courtesy of the Howells. Nobody wanted to leave the circle but they had to when their flights were announced. They made promises not to drift apart and planned to hold each other to it. They hugged each other one last time before leaving in separate directions. Each one of them wished they were still on the island.

On the flight back to the East coast, Kate sat quietly, staring out the window, lost in her thoughts. Her husband's voice snapped her out of it. "Brooding again?" he asked. She smiled sadly and replied. "No, worrying this time." she confessed. He put his arm around her and positioned her so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Roy covered his wife and himself with a blanket and settled in for nap. "I want you to stop worrying, Kate. Everything will be fine. I know a lot has happened recently and it's a bit overwhelming. Honey, i'm feeling it too but believe me when I tell you that everything will calm down once we get settled in our new life together. Okay?" He concluded as he gently kissed her lips.

She sighed and said "Okay, maybe i'll feel better after a nap." She returned a kiss and put her arms around him. They whispered "I love you" to each other and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
